Under Pressure
by TehPinkKitten
Summary: What happens when Sherlock's guard is down in front of John? m/m yes...sex...Don't like don't read. One-shot. Will edit soon. ENJOY!


"Who?" John asks breathlessly as he bent over slightly, trying to soothe the pain on his chest from running after a long period of time. He panted quickly as he looked behind him, three men were right behind them. John couldn't see their faces clearly as he squinted. He always hated the night. "Sherlock, who are they?" He shouted in anger.

"Don't know and don't want to. Come!" He sharply growled, taking the sleave of his coat and dragging him through the streets, away from the men that were running after them. They entered and ally and kept running. Johns body tensed slightly and his right knee buckled slightly. Sherlock quickly caught his friend from falling and held him against the wall for support. His hand made it up to his shoulder as he looked into his eyes. "John."

"I'm fine." he exhaled as his hand made it up to a knob. He quickly turned it and threw himself into the cramped closet space, grabbing Sherlock's collar and dragging him in before sliding his hand passed his waist to close the door. As soon as he heard the the door click, he exhaled and pressed his back against the wall, breathing slowly to catch his breath. After he fully recollected himself, he raised his head to meet Sherlocks eyes. "Who in the hell-"

"Shh..." Sherlock placed a gloved hand against his lips and he heard footsteps run across street and passed the door. John sighed in relief as Sherlock removed his hand. He began chuckling at the fact that three men can put Sherlock and himself into a small, cramped closet where they can practically breath each others air. He kept laughing until he felt some sort of pain shoot up his thigh. His right leg was cramped, muscles contracting. "Lift it. Should feel much better." He heard Sherlock say and blinked a few times before following his direction.

Sherlocks hand was placed on his thigh and he felt him push his leg against his thigh so that his foot could be pressed against the door, stretching his muscles so they wouldn't cramp anymore. John exhaled as he felt his own heart quicken suddenly, noticing his position. He turned his face away from him, hiding the embarrassment. "John, did you bring your gun?"

"Y-yeah..." he said with a shaky, uncertain voice. He couldn't help but close his eyes and inhale deeply, accidentally inhaling his scent instead of trying to control his breathing.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked, his hot breath brushing against his neck, making things much worse. He turned his head slowly to look at Sherlocks eyes. All he did notice was that he was sweaty and began to unbutton his coat and remove his scarf, letting it all fall. "Is it getting hotter in here?" Sherlock asked himself as his tongue darted out, flicking at his dried lips. "John?"

"Mmm?" he hummed, half moan and half alarmed as he closed his eyes and tried to think of something that would put him off. He couldn't as he heard the deep purr of his voice hitting hard against his eardrum. Suddenly, his hands made it up to Sherlocks purple shirt and gripped it, pulling Sherlock close to him for a deep, passionate but also lustful kiss. When he pulled himself back, he couldn't help but whisper quiet apologies.

"John. Shut up." He growled as he responded, placing his hand on the nape of his neck before bringing him in once again, shoving his tongue in his feverish mouth every chance he got. He knew that John was enjoying this by the way his breath hitched and the moans that slipped out of his mouth. Johns hands got from gripping his shirt, to slowly unbuttoning his shirt and parting it to reveal his chest. Even though no words were spoken, their body language told them all they needed to know and there was no going back.

Johns back arched, keeping his leg in the same position as Sherlock sank his head so that his lips would meet his burning neck. His to tongue slid up to meet the lobe of his ear and nibble gently as fast hands began removing Johns belt. As soon as Sherlock heard John moaned loudly, he smirked, hand slipping to his waistband, hand brushing lightly over his hard cock. He gripped him lightly as he grabbed the base his shaft and stroked teasingly, making John thrust his hips against his hand. "I want you inside of me, John. Now." He rasped against his ear as his hands began helping himself out of his own pants. As soon as it pooled around his feet, he took his time to step out of it.

John watched with profound shock as saw Sherlocks cock twitch to his sight. He put his foot flat on the ground, feeling his muscles feel slightly better. He had to feel him, in an intimate way that he never thought it was possible with Sherlock. His fingers intertwined with his and placed his other hand near his mouth as he spat and lowered it to his swollen member. He licked his lips in anticipation as he slathered his cock with his own spit. He then untwined their hands and placed both of his hands on each of his thigh, pushing him up and locking his feet behind him. "Sherlock... I haven't prepared-"

"Just. Fuck. Me. Already." He growled into his ear as he swung his arms behind his neck and held him for support as he felt Johns tip nudged his entrance. He swallowed and licked his lips as he pulled himself closer to hiss in his ear as the tip breached him. He sweated breathlessly as he dug his fingers into Johns shirt. His hips bucked slowly as John thrusted the rest of him inside, forcing a long moan from Sherlocks part. "Yes... Oh god yes." he groaned as he felt John thrust his hips upwards. So close... God so close to his prostrate. Just the right angle and-

John leaned forward to press his lips to drown Sherlocks cries and moans and he thrusted deeply, hitting exactly his prostrate. His grip on Sherlocks thigh increased as he felt Sherlocks cock jump between them. Sherlock was awfully close and John knew that anything can tip him over the edge but just before he can grab Sherlock between them, he saw the door swing open and his pupils contracted from letting in too much light. One of the men that had followed them opened it and froze as he was seeing the sinful things they were doing. Sherlock burried his head into John's shoulder as he cried out, comming between them. John bit his lip as he quickly reacted, slipping his hand behind his to grab his pistol and aimed at the man, still thusting deeply into Sherlock, trying to reach the edge.

Under the intense pressure of having both of their lives in his hands, exactly what he needed all this time, he shot the man, watching as he fall back to wrap his arms around Sherlock tightly and trusted once more before grunting his release. Sherlock whimpered slightly as John stopped his thrusting, feeling his semen dripping off towards the ground. John leaned forward as he felt the ridge of the door and gave it a tug to close it.

"John- I..." Sherlock whispered breathlessly as he felt John pull out of him slowly.

"Sherlock. We have to leave. Please." John rushed as he whispered into his ear softly and that's when Sherlock looked up at him and gave him a nod.

Nothing but a nod. 


End file.
